icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiemonster/Jennette McCurdy AKA A Grown Woman
Hi everyone. ' ' '''I made this blog because some of you might've heard or seen Jennette McCurdy's new pics on facebook and instagram. If you haven't, here they are: tumblr jenn in print.jpg Tumblr jennette mirror.jpg tumblr jenn hiding.png tumblr jenn and some kid.jpg The second pic you see in the slideshow is what everyone is talking about. A lot of people are saying she's a sl*t and how she's being an attention seeker or whatever. Its no use. I try to convince them that Jennette is a grown woman. She's over 18 now. Why does it bother so many fans that she wants to show off a little bit of her body? Yeah, I agree. All of a sudden, she takes sexy pics of herself, but so what? What does that have to do with any of you? Then they expect her to give an explanation of why she's flaunting her body around. Jennette doesn't owe you anything. Just because you're her devoted and precious fans, does not make you her best friend or her mom or her sister or brother, or whoever she is close to. She owes us nothing. And if you were her TRUE fan, you'd support her in every step of the way. Lindsey Lohan was on crack. Yeah, she lost some of her fans, but the TRUE ones stayed by her side no matter what came her way. Same with Britney Spears, and Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Jamie Lynn Spears, or Whitney Houston (God rest her soul) and etc. The list goes on and on and on. And another thing I wanted to point out was that there are a lot of people who say "JENNETTE'S PERFECT! WHAT SHE'S WEARING IS PERFECTLY FINE!!" But at the same time, the same exact people criticized Madisen Hill for w '''earing short shorts. Now I know that I don't like Madi and all, but this is actually a true statement. Yes, I think what Jennette is doing isn't a sl*tty thing, and I think her showing off her beautiful body is fine. She's been doing it ever since she discovered she had curves (which was two years ago). But people saying what she wears is okay and not "over exposed" or whatever, I think they should look back at what they said about the other stars. Jennette isn't a sl*t. We all know that. But if Jennette isn't a sl*t, then don't go around calling other girls that if they happen to show some skin on camera. Until you either hear that they've slept with the producers of the show to get a role on a movie, or see some leaked pics of her naked or even happen to see her on a porn film, then you don't have the right to call them that. The people on tumblr though is ridiculous. If you had a brick and threw it at their heads, they'd probably get back up and still chant "JENNETTE'S A WH*RE!" And they even say that she's changed because of Paul. WTF??!! Paul is nothing. He is irrelevant in the situation. He had nothing to do with Jennette wanting to post sexy pics on Facebook or Instagram. And if he is, so what?!! It has nothing to do with us. She's a grown behind woman. Next year she'll be legal for drinking. Her body is changing, not her spirit. She loves all of her fans, and it's not fair that she has to have a mouthful of "You are such a hoe for putting up those pics. What ever happened to the salty McCurdy?" She doesn't deserve that. For over 5 or more years, we have been fans of this girl, and for a couple of pretards to judge her is ridiculous. Ohhh but noooo. You won't judge Ariana or Liz for putting up even more revealing pics. Hypocrisy is spreading like a disease. And it needs to stop. Thank you for your time to read this. I really appreciate it :) But I wanna hear what you think about this whole situation. Comment below and explain. Category:Blog posts